<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>graduation by oxnaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359410">graduation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxnaka/pseuds/oxnaka'>oxnaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male Fujisaki Chihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxnaka/pseuds/oxnaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if mondo had gotten away with it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wrong! Wrong wrong wrong wrong <em> wrong!" </em></p><p> </p><p>The room fell silent. They had so confidently voted against Toko, ignoring Byakuya's claims that he saw Mondo exiting the scene of the crime—Kiyotaka had so feverishly defended his friend, proclaiming that Mondo would never kill, and certainly not someone who he had sought to protect.</p><p> </p><p>Monokuma giggled joyfully, swinging his legs from his seat. The fear and dread that had set in was practically tangible. He wanted to drag it out; and what better way than to reveal the Blackened before the ensuing executions?</p><p> </p><p>He sprang to his feet, landing on Mondo's podium, and hummed a quick iteration of Pomp and Circumstance before placing a graduation cap on Owada's head.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, there was silence.</p><p> </p><p>And then Kiyotaka spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"You- you <em> monster! </em> How could you- we- I <em> trusted </em> you, and you- you killed him, Mondo, you killed Chihiro, he had- he'd never <em> done </em> anything to you!" His voice was shrill, loud. Tears streamed down his face, making it hard to see, but Taka never took his eyes off of Mondo.</p><p> </p><p>"No-," Mondo interjected. "No, Taka, you gotta believe me, I- I'm sorry, I'm so fuckin' sorry, I didn't think-"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I was wrong to trust you! I was wrong to ever think there was any- any good inside of you! You're nothing but a criminal! You were never <em> anything </em> but a criminal!"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo felt numb. The other voices of his classmates were drowned out, muffled almost. Their outrage was something he could handle. He was strong, strong strong strong strong strong, he could handle anything that the world threw at him.</p><p> </p><p>But he hadn’t had a close friend before. He never had a friend like Kiyotaka. All he could hear was his best friend’s betrayed yelling.</p><p> </p><p>And that hurt the most.</p><p> </p><p>"Tiiiime's up! Here's your diploma, Mr. Owada! Now it's time for the ceremony!" Monokuma shoved a crude, rolled up sheet of paper into Mondo's hands before turning to face the rest of the class.</p><p> </p><p>They were pale. Trembling, crying, <em> begging </em> for their lives. Kiyotaka continued to shout, heartbreak emanating from his features.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just a delinquent, a murderer,” he continued to speak even as the mechanical tendrils clamped around his throat, and the rest of the class’s throats. Mondo always found his willfulness endearing, the insistence to uphold the rules and continue talking even if nobody listened.</p><p> </p><p>And he wanted to stop listening. He wanted to drown out the noise, scoff and look away, ignore him. He wanted to brush it all off.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He listened to every word, tears streaming down his face, <em> god he was crying, fucking crying, and for what? </em> What right did he have, crying over someone else’s heartbreak? <br/><br/>Mondo grabbed Kiyotaka’s arm in an attempt to delay the inevitable. “Taka, don’t- don’t take him! Taka, listen- l-listen to me, I love you, I’m so fucking sorry, I love you- this is all my fault! You stupid piece of shit bear, take me instead!” <br/><br/>Kiyotaka hadn’t quieted. “You’re a liar, Mondo! You betrayed all of us! We were your <em> friends!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Monokuma seemed to almost consider the other’s plea for a moment, before laughing maniacally. The Ultimate Moral Compass was pulled away into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you!” were Kiyotaka’s last words. The look he gave Mondo before being dragged away was void of fire, compassion, his eyes were hollow and dull, and Mondo saw <em> fear</em>. Fear.</p><p>Mondo wished that he had dropped out instead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>